The mischevious Demon child
by DemonoftheNight3
Summary: Amaya is taken from her home to be married to Gaara in the shinobi world. But the people of suna will soon realize they got more then they bargained for. Follow the sand siblings and the sand village as they race to keep up with Amaya and her demon, Akio, as they get into all sorts of trouble with new and old friends. *humor, adventure, and romance* be ready 2 laugh ur heart out.
1. MARRAIGE?

I laid in bed and listened to my music while Akio laid beside me. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Amaya Tsukino. Akio was my demon wolf. Her original soul and body were connected to mine but I had learned how to let her come out, though still bound to my soul. She was a mighty white wolf with black dipped ears, tail, and paws. Her eyes were ice blue. I had always known that there was a demon inside me, but I never could talk to her till 3 years ago when I started liking wolves. I on the other hand had long brown hair that reached my lower back with bangs that barely reach my top eyelids. My eyes were dark blue/turquoise/hazelish. They looked like shattered glass. When I'm angry my eyes will turn red and long black claws and canine teeth would appear. They will also sometimes turn ice blue when I use my demonic powers, the blue flames of Satan. I can also sprout ears and a tail whenever I want.

"AMAYA, AKIO TIME FOR DINNER!" we got off the bed and traveled downstairs. My mom, Renee, knew of Akio. She had seen her while I was in the shower two years ago. She loved Akio. Mom had long brown hair with her bangs pulled out of her face and kind blue eyes. About half way down the stairs Akio stopped and growled.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a hushed voice so no one would hear.

"Looks like your father decided to pay a visit." Akio knew what my father looked like from when I was born even though I had never seen him. I shrugged and continued on down the stairs. Sure enough there was a guy with ruffled light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Amaya sweetie this is Taylor, your father." Mother said.

"Hello sweetie."

"You're my father?"

"Yes"

"Hmm now I know where I got my looks from." I said while crossing my arms behind my head. I noticed him puff his chest a little as he sat down beside me.

"Why thank you."

"Huh? Oh you thought I meant you? Pft hell no! You look like the ugly duckling's twin brother!" I said while looking at him out of the corner of my eye. Mom burst out laughing while Taylor snarled.

"Well then I see you lack manners!" He glared at mom. She gave him a Cheshire smile.

"Yup, any who I'm gone see ya mom."

"Bye sweetie say hi to everyone."

"Okay, Akio come!" Akio and I walked into the kitchen to see 3 teens at the island.

"HOLY SHINANAY! MOMMY YOU BOUGHT ME A KITTY AND TOYS!" I screamed. Mom came in laughing while Taylor looked mad.

"No those are going to be your husband and siblings in law soon."

"I beg your absolute pardon?"

"Told you she wouldn't go with it."

"Silence Renee."

"Hey don't silence my mommy!"

"I'm not a kitty!" Everyone looked at the boy who had just spoken.

"Mister are you okay in the head? Your wearing cat ears and you have a mummy on your back."

"That's my girl."

"Thanks mommy. See ya bye kitty, bye Taylor, bye emo dude with the eyeliner, bye fan missy." I quickly ran out the door with Akio on my heels.

RENEE POV

"Where is she going?" Taylor asked while eyeing the door.

"To a party." I said while popping a soda.

"You let her go to parties!?"

"I trust her. Plus every guy knows not to mess with her especially after she sent the principle's son to the hospital for a few months."

"Still do you know what kind of things happen at parties!?"

"Ya ya I know. Any way good luck getting her to marry that kid. She's extremely stubborn and is practically a ticking time bomb."

"I'm sure he'll manage." The girl with the fan said,

"Whatever it's y'alls lives not mine."

NORMAL POV

I sat in a corner in the back of the house with my friends Faith, Bomba (other Faith), Destiny, Rachel, Lilly, Kyla, Sam (girl), Zach, Bradly, Steven, and Mercedes. I was wearing a light purple dress that stopped at my knees with dark purple trimming and my converse. Faith was wearing a long light blue dress with black flats. Bomba was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and a plain black skirt that reached her knees. Destiny was wearing a black, pink, and white dress with matching sneakers. Rachel was in jeans and a purple shirt. Lilly was wearing a tan shirt and a skirt. Kyla was in a ling black dress while Sam was wearing a long red one. Mercedes and the boys were wearing nice but casual clothes. On my right arm is a wolf walking up my arm with wings growing out of its back staring back at who ever looked at it. It's the birth mark that symbolizes that I have Akio. Suddenly a boy came out of the crowd and said my father was here to get me.

"Father?" Rachel raised an eye brow at me.

"Ya some moron that showed up at the house today. He's trying to get me to marry someone."

"Haha that dude got a death wish!" Steven howled with laughter. Just then someone grabbed me from behind and I was slung over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey put me down!" I shrieked while banging my fist on my kidnappers back.

"Nope time to go home." It was mister kitty. I glared before calling Akio.

"Time to go. SEE YA EVERYONE! MOMMY SAID HI!"

"BYE AMAYA." The house said as I was carried outside and flung into the back seat of a car.

"Geez that kid has some good lungs." Mr. Kitty Pants said before closing the door. Taylor was driving while the emo kid with red hair sat up front. The other kids starting walking home.

"So how was it?"Mom asked.

"Great I got offered a spot on the team by the captain himself!"

"Ooohh he's cute!" Mom and I talked for the rest of the ride home. When we got there the other 2 who had walked home were waiting for us in the living room.

"Okay Amaya time for business. The reason why I came here is because I have gained full custody and have arranged for you to get married." Taylor said once he was comfortable.

"…..You what?"


	2. MARRIAGE MY ASS! demon vs demon

"You what?" I asked shocked. 'does this man have a death wish!?'

"You heard me. You will marry Gaara. Gaara come here." The emo boy stepped forward. He looked about 17 with unruly red hair, the 'Love' kanji above his left eye, no eye brows (haha sucker), and beautiful sea foam green eyes with black rings around them. He was wearing a long red trench coat with a one shoulder grey vest (shippuden outfit) and a giant gourd on his back.

"You're forcing me to marry the pandcoon?"

"Pandcoon?"

"Yes pandcoon. It's a mix of a panda and a raccoon."

"Um v-very well?" Taylor looked confused, mom was laughing, the other 2 kids had shocked looks, and Gaara was glaring.

"Ya well I ain't gettin married to an emo panda so see ya."

"But you don't have a choice-"

"HELL YA SHE DOES!" Everyone turned to see Destiny, Chase, and Nick standing in the door way. Chase and Nick were brothers. Nick was about 5 years older but those 2 were insuperable. Chase had shaggy black hair that reached just below his ears and brown eyes. Nick looked almost the same except he had a faux hawk.

"Ya there's no way you're taking Amaya away!" Chase shouted.

"It's not y'alls decision. Though it's obvious she doesn't want to do this she has to." Nick said with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you sir." Taylor said with a satisfied grin. Nick glared. "Now Renee I'm going to need to know some about Amaya."

"Tsk no way your gonna have to learn like everyone else!"

"You people are annoying." Everyone looked over to see Gaara heading towards the door.

"And where might you be going?"

"Outside." With that he walked out.

"Sheesh emo's these days!" I said. 'hm wonder what this kids deal is.' I walked outside to see him standing on the porch.

"What do you want." He snapped over his shoulder.

"Grouchy much?" I barely got to finish my sentence before I was pinned to the wall. Gaara's hand around my throat enabling me to move.

"I could just kill you now and have this whole thing over with." He growled. I grabbed at his hand and tried to pull him off.

GAARA POV

Man that chick doesn't know how to shut up. I smirked at the surprised look on her face. Just then that wolf of hers jumped me from behind. 'what the hell! Why isn't my sand blocking her!' I cringed at the sharpness of the fangs. I looked back at Amaya to see her smirking at me. Her eyes were an ice blue with a slanted pupil surrounded by red. 'what the?'

"**its her power!"**Shukaku shrieked from inside my head. 'she has a power?' Just then I felt a tickling in my gourd. I looked behind me and gawked at what I saw. Blue flames were covering my gourd. I was surprised to see it didn't hurt. Just then something crashed into my arm as pain shot through to me shoulder blade. 'what the hell that actually hurts!' I looked at my arm and saw her _biting it!_ Just then she used my arm to jump high into the air and did a double front flip and came down aiming a kick to my head. 'this girl is not human!' Just then a sweet aroma filled the air.

"Amaya I have cookies!" I looked over and saw that her mother did indeed have cookies.

"COOKIES!" Just before her foot made contact she vanished only to appear near her mom trying to get to the cookies.

"**That girl is not normal!" **Shukaku sweat dropped.

"Agreed."

NORMAL POV

"COOKIES!" I rushed to mom to try and get the cookies. I looked over and saw the other 2 kids with a look of shock and horror.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked back inside.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Everyone turned to see Gaara in the door, furious.

"G-Gaara." Mr. Kitty said while sweat dripped down his face.

"I'm not human. I'm a demon. Some even say I'm the spawn of Satan since I have his mark, the blue flames. As you saw I can make them hurt or not." I said I ate the cookies.

"Amaya sweetie I'm sorry but you have to go pack. Y'all leave first thing tomorrow." Mom said with sadness.

"Very well I will see y'all tomorrow." I then went upstairs to pack and sleep.


	3. Let the games begin

**I will be going in order yet I won't. right now they are just wearing shippuden clothes because I hated their old clothes. Gaara still hasn't met Naruto. Like I said I will follow the plot a little but not a lot. Also the **

**characters may be a little oc.**

The next morning was a sad one. I spent about 2 hours saying goodbye to everyone. Finally it was time to go. I climbed into the back seat of the car as Taylor put my things in the trunk. I watched as my town flashed by as we drove down the road.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked as we neared the airport. I gripped Slush, a present from Bradly awhile back, when the planes came into view.

"We are going to Sunakagure or Suna." Taylor said from the driver's seat.

"You talk too much."

"I'm your father; I can talk as much as I want!"

"You annoy me, shut up."

"Both of you shut up." Gaara said from the passenger seat. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fucker." I mumbled under my breath. I noticed him clench his jaw.

"Hey you really shouldn't get on Gaara's bad side, he can be a little scary sometimes." The girl with 4 pigtails, who I later found out was Temari, whispered. Apparently Temari was the oldest. Then there was Kankarou, Mr. Kitty Pants, and then Gaara. Their mother died giving birth to Gaara and their dad was the leader of their village.

"I don't care. He's just another over-sized-ego-ass that needs to learn his place." The rest of the ride was quiet. Finally we reached the airport.

*TIME SKIP TO RIGHT BEFORE THEY BOARD THE PLANE*

I looked around at everyone as I was herded through the tunnel thingy to the plane. I sat down and immediately pouted when I saw that Taylor was in the seat next to me. I then remembered what mom said before I left.

*FLASHBACK*

I was finishing packing when I heard a knocking at my door. I looked up to see mom come in.

"Hey squirt."

"Hey mom." She sat down on the bed and helped me finish.

"It's gonna be lonely and quiet without you." She said with a small smile.

"And loud and rambunctious there." I finished with a giggle.

"Haha. I truly feel bad for the poor innocent people there."

"Well they should've looked into it more."

"Now remember Amaya, you are your own person. No one can ever change that. They can try, but you are far to stubborn for them to get very far. Now, if they give you any trouble then you show them who you really are. Let them know what they're dealing with. Make Taylor REGRET taking you." She ruffled my hair before getting up and leaving.

"Hai mommy. I won't let you down."

*END FLASHBACK*

I smirked as the flight attendant announced the take off. I could hear Taylor talking but I paid him no mind. Just as we were lifting off the ground I shot out of my seat and into the isle.

"Mrs. Please take a seat." The flight attendant tried, and failed, to get me to sit down. I jumped up and climbed into the luggage department. By now the security was trying to grab me but couldn't reach. I let my ears and tail come out as I jumped around on people's heads.

"AMAYA SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Taylor shouted furious.

"Mmm nope." I picked up a water bottle off a cart and poured it on Taylor's head before quickly landing in Gaara's lap with an innocent look on my face. Taylor was so mad you could see the water evaporating. Gaara had an annoyed look and the other passengers looked shocked.

"Just thought you should know what you're getting yourself into." I crossed my arms behind my head and laid across Gaara's and Kankarou's lap, smirking as I fell asleep.


	4. Suprise! A new beginning

Chapter 4

I woke to a hand prodding my side.

"Da fuck you want?" I growled. I hated being woken up.

"Put your seatbelt on we will be landing soon" I heard the monotone voice of my not-so-lovely fiancé. With a snarl I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. Gaara had chosen a window seat so I had a magnificent view. We were flying over a grassy land with lots of trees.

"Whoa, this is where we will live?" I stared in awe at the massive trees looming above the ground.

"No we pass through here to get to our home. This is Konohagakure we live in Sunagakure." Kankuro explained. I pressed my face against the window trying to take it all in. 'I wander what my new home will be like. I hope it's as cool as this.' I was so absorbed in my sightseeing that I didn't hear them call to put our seatbelts on. Suddenly I felt the plane tip and we were heading downward.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I shrieked as I lost my balance. I heard a heavy sigh before I was suddenly pulled into a very warm embrace. I looked down and saw two arms around my waist keeping me in place. I whipped my head around and saw Gaara looking away as if he hadn't done anything.

"Thanks. I guess I should've been paying more attention." He gave a grunt for a response. I turned my head and pouted at the seat in front of me. 'Damn they want me to marry that? I'm guessing these people didn't do their research. Yikes.' I wondered how this would turn out.

*Gaara POV*

'Man this brat is irritating. She doesn't listen and is impulsive. According to her mother she's very temperamental and that food should always be on standby along with music and Dr. Pepper. What kind of human needs Dr. Pepper to stay calm? Strange child.' It was hard to believe this girl was only a few months younger than me. She acted as if she was 3 or 4. I was thoroughly irritated when my father told me I was to marry her. I managed to overhear the council saying she had a lot of power. I can tell she's strong from our quarrel on the porch, though all her fighting spirit was gone as soon as the cookies were brought out. Hmmm that's gonna be a problem. I'll make sure the maids know not to let her near my cookies.

"Ne Gaara?" I looked down at my fiancé. What was her name again? Maya?

"First off its Amaya geez get it right. Anyways I was wondering what's Suna like?" My eyes widened. How did she know I was trying to remember her name? Is she telepathic?

"During our fight when Akio bit you she linked our souls. You'll see why later on in the relationship. Just don't double cross me and you'll be fine" She grinned before turning back around to face the window. Linked our souls? Why would she do that? I decided I'd find out later and dropped it. The announcer lady announced that we would be arriving shortly. I was about to sit back and relax when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. The brat was about to pounce. I debated between letting her do what she wants and get in trouble later or stop her and save us the trouble of cleaning up her mess. Before I had time to think she lept over the seat and flew towards a lady with a feather on her hat. Animal. Feather. Boredom. Slowly my mind linked together what the kid was gonna do. Quick as a snake I lunged forward and grabbed her around the waist, slamming her back into the seat before she could reach her target. She turned on me with a pout. 'Crap no one trained me for dealing with this!' No one had given him tips on to handle a girl. He was clueless as to what to do.

"Gaara-kun why did you do that?" She whimpered as tears formed in her eyes. 'The hell? Why the fuck is she crying? '

*Amaya POV*

I looked up at Gaara with tears in my eyes and noticed he was clueless. 'This is gonna be fun'

*TIME SKIP*

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I spun around in a circle while looking at my surroundings. We were in a town called Konoha. I stopped and saw a mountain with 4 guy faces and 1 girl face. Kankarou said those were the hokage mountains and that the girl was the current hokage.

"C'mon kid we gotta go tell the hokage were here." Kankarou called from where he and the others were up father on the road.

"Why we gotta tell her were here if we are just passing through?"

"It's polite"

"….but your all assholes?" I received glares from everyone. I grinned and gave them my peace sign.

"Ne Akio come out and see all the cool places!" I was suddenly encased in a light blue hue as Akio came out.

"**It's very big out here. Don't break anything." **

"OK!"

"**C'mon I'm hungry."**

"Me too. Guys show us the food!" Taylor shook his head while Gaara and Kankuro sighed.

"After we see lady Hokage."

"UGH fine!" I followed the three guys and Temari as we headed to the Hokage building. After about 10 minutes of walking we came to a door inside a building. It was huge. Taylor knocked a few times and waited for permission to enter. Once a voice answered he opened the door and we walked into a rather large room with big windows in the back and a desk in front of them. Behind the desk sat a beautiful old lady with HUGE boobs. My eyes widened at the size of them.

"HOLY KNOCKERS LADY YOU GOT SOME HUGE TITS!"

"**SILENCE!" **Akio slapped me upside the head with her paw.

"But dude look at 'em! They're huge!"

"Forgive her lady Hogake, she's a little off her rocker." Taylor bowed while apologizing.

"_**A little?"**_ Akio, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro said in unison. I grinned.

"So this is Gaara's lovely bride to be? My you have your hands free Gaara." The hokage, Her name plate read Tsunade, said.

"Unfortunately" I was laughing when suddenly I felt someone coming and fast. Before anyone else could I heard someone screaming. It sounded like they were screaming Bawr?

"Hey uh someone's heading this way fast and it sounds like they are screaming Bawr?" thinking of the word reminded me of my crush Bradly whom I had to leave behind. My heart twisted at the pain. 'Get it together Amaya he said it himself he doesn't want you'

"Ah that would be Naruto." Tsunade said just as a boy with bright blonde hair and an orange jump suit flew into the room. I blinked rapidly at the sight. I gasped when the boy looked up at me. He had dazzling sapphire eyes and were those whiskers?

"Woah whose the chick?" He said as he got up.

"She's the one I'm gonna marry" Gaara said while hugging Naruto. My mouth dropped open. Gaara just hugged someone!

"Hi I'm Amaya and this is my demon wolf Akio" I gestured to Akio standing beside me.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be hokage believe it!" This kid was loud. I narrowed my eyes.

"HI NARUTO! HOW'S IT HANGING!" I shouted back. I smirked at the dumbstruck look on his face.

"Damn Gaara you got a good one here." I blushed at his remark.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"What? Oh I came to escort y'all to the edge of the land of fire."

"Why do we need an escort? Is it dangerous?"

"It's a little dangerous but we are on another countries land so it's only right they escort us."

"Stupid policies."

"Let's just go"

"OK" With a good bye to Tsunade we walked out and headed to the front gates. When we arrived I had to tip my head all the way back to see the top.

"WOAH!"

"C'mon"

"Kay" I rushed forward to catch the others.

"So how long till we reach Suna?"

"3 days"

"O that's cool…. Wait what!"

"Yep"

"I ain't walking no 3 damn days!"

"You'll be fine."

"What if I get tired?"

"One of us will carry you"

"Fuck that shit. Akio let's go!" With a running start Akio and I jumped in the air and snapped out our wings. Once we were high in the sky I let go of my breath.

"Man this is gonna be rough"

"**Don't act all down and shit, you like him" **I almost forgot to flap at Akio's comment.

"WHAT who!?"

"**Gaara." **She said simply.

"Ugh no way! He's to boring."

"**Suuuree." **

"Whatever they said we were heading to a desert right?"

"**Ya."**

"C'mon I see one ahead" I was about to pour on the speed when something grabbed my ankle.

"EK WHAT THE HELL!" I looked down and saw my ankle wrapped in sand. I looked at the ground and was surprised to see everyone jumping from tree top to tree top.

"What how?"

"**It's their chakra. You'll learn about it later."**

"Do I have chakra?"

"**Yes."**

"Cool. C'mon I see the desert." I yanked my foot free of the sand and sped on ahead of the group. Akio and I arrived at the desert about 5 minutes before the group.

"**Find shelter and rest. The desert will be scorching."**

"Alright." I climbed a tree and waited for the others. Soon everyone was dropping down to the ground.

"AMAYA!" Taylor called.

"Here." I dropped down in front of them.

"No more running off on your own"

"No promises." With a sigh Taylor gave up. I stayed with the group as we ran across the desert. Naruto had left at the end of the trees. I normally love sand but eventually I grew to hate it as I kept falling into sand dunes. Twice Gaara had to pull me out. It was annoying. Finally after what felt like hours we finally arrived at Suna. Again with the big walls. I took a deep breath before walking through the gates of my new home.

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while. But I'm finally getting my own computer so hopefully that will help. Hope y'all like. Please review and give me ideas. Thanks! Akio out~**


	5. Loose Canon

Chapter 5

Much like I did in Konoha I spun around after entering the gates of Suna. Everything was big, sandy, and plain. I frowned at the plainness of the place.

"Where's all the colors?" I asked as the others led me to the heart of the village.

"This is it, everything is made of sand and clay." Taylor answered.

"No wander you people are so boring." No one spoke another word until we reached a big building much like the one in Konoha where we met Tsunade. '_They said the siblings father was the leader, what do they call him here? Kazekage? Wow haven't been on a date yet and am already meeting the parents' _**(A.N im making Kurara alive and the fathers not an ass) **I followed the others up a flight of stairs and through a bunch of hallways. My feet were already sore from walking through the desert so I decided to fly. Forgetting the fact that my wingspan was 15 feet and the walls weren't but about 5 feet apart I snapped out my wings like the dumbass I am.

"OUCH!" I screamed as my wings slammed into the walls on both sides. A pot and picture were knocked over in the process. Everyone turned to see what the commotion was about. I quickly folded my wings and walked past with my head high trying to mask my embarrassment.

"Dumbass" I heard someone mumble. My skin was hot with humiliation but inside I was grinning like a lunatic. '_That's not all folks' _I inwardly giggled at myself. Not long after the halls were littered in my stupidity we arrived at a set of large doors. Like before Taylor knocked and waited for permission to enter. When we got permission Temari and Kankuro pushed open the doors and stepped in the room.

"Were back father" A man in his mid 30s sat behind a desk off to our left. He has a messy brown hair like Kankuros and green eyes like Temari. He looked ok. He looked up upon our entrance.

"Ah welcome back, Ah this must be the girl! Come here and let me see you!" He stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of us. He was tall, I had to crane my head back to see him.

"Sup, I'm Amaya, why am I marrying your emo ass son?" I bluntly said. The man's jaw dropped, guess he wasn't expecting that. Well no sane person would. I heard Gaara huff behind me. _'Is he actually offended?' _

"Uh hello Amaya my name is Shiro **(A.N couldn't think of his name) **as to why you are marrying my son well you see, Gaara isn't interested in any body and I wanted a powerful bloodline so I was asking around when suddenly your father came to me and told me about you." I thought over his words.

"Ne Shiro-san did you ever wonder why I was so far away from Taylor?" He looked taken aback by my question.

"Um no not really?"

"I see. Did it ever occur to you that I didn't wanna be around him? Or that maybe he left us?" I could see the gears turning in his head. He hadn't thought of any of this. "Did you ever stop to think that I didn't want to get married? Or Gaara?" I scoffed. _'Greedy bastards just want power'_

"Amaya stop this instant!" Taylor snapped.

"I'm pretty damn sure you have to be an adult to get married, and if I'm not mistaken adults can do what they want so I'm gonna go with no!" I spun around and ran out the room. We were on the top floor and I could already hear them perusing me. _'Damn no time to reach the bottom floor'_ I turned a corner and ran until I saw an open window up ahead. _'Bingo!'_ I jumped through the open window and snapped out my wings. I soared up about 15 feet before turning around. Gaara was starring out at me through the window that I had come through. He had been only 5 seconds from catching me. The thought freaked me out. The only other person that was as fast as me was Bradly. I shook my head before racing out into the sky.

*GAARA POV*

I watched as Amaya flew away. My stomach twisted at her words in my father's office. _'She doesn't wanna get married' _I wasn't stupid. I knew I was starting to develop feelings for her. I shook my head and turned around to walk back to my father's office.

"Where is she!?" Taylor asked as soon as I walked into the room.

"Gone."

"Where?"

"Don't know " I looked up when there was no reply to see everyone starring at me. "what?"

" You do realize she has no idea where anything is right?" Kankuro said.

"… Fuck."

TIME SKIP NORMAL POV

I flew around for a few hours before landing on a roof on some building. I sat down and watched the sun set behind all the buildings. It was beautiful. I stretched out my wings and laid down and watched the stars come out to play. I didn't realize I fell asleep until I felt the cold winds of the night. When I opened my eyes it was pitch black. _'Crap I fell asleep! I'm so dead!' _I stood up and looked around. Thanks to my feline senses I was able to see perfectly in the dark. I scanned the buildings.

"_**What the fuck are you looking for you don't even know where the mansion is." **_Akio said.

"What the hell man why did you let me fall asleep!"

"_**Don't blame me. I fell asleep to. Just follow their scent."**_ I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. A bunch of new and different scents rushed over my tongue. Finally I picked up a faint trace of Gaara's scent. He smelled like strawberries and cookies. _'Hmm that will be a nice smell to wake up to.' _I nearly fell off the roof at my thought. What the hell am I thinking!

"_**Told you ya liked him!" **_Akio snickered from inside my head. _'Shut up!' _ No way in hell would I like that silent, emo, rude, jackass, pandcoon! With a snort I took off towards the scent. Turns out I wasn't that far from the mansion. I flew through an open window and quietly as I could. I crept down the hall and stopped in front a door. I had no idea where everyone's room so I decided to take a wild guess. Temari had told me that Gaara hardly ever sleeps so I figured if I could find his room and he wasn't using it I would just use his room for the night. I closed my eyes and slowly opened the door before peeking my head in. The room was pitch black with a bed at the back. I strained my ears listening for some breathing. Nothing. Hm first try and I found his room. I snuck in and got down on all fours. As quiet as a mouse I army crawled to the bed before hauling myself up onto it. It was a good 4 feet off the ground so I had a bit of a struggle getting in. Before I could fully get on a voice froze me in my tracks.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akio snorted with laughter. _'Fuck' _ I knew that monotone voice. I slowly turned my head around and smiled weakly at Gaara.

"Hey babe…." I got a cocked eyebrow in response.

"What do you think you're doing?" he repeated.

"Uh had to potty?" He snorted.

"Taylor was pretty pissed when you flew off."

"Don't care." I looked from him to the bed. My hands were on the sheets. It was very soft and fluffy."Er you gonna sleep here tonight?"

"My father will be expecting us to sleep together when we get married." My stomach churned. _'Should I tell him?' _I decided against it. He'd figure out sooner or later.

"You can sleep with me if you want, I'm going to sleep." I hopped into bed and pulled the covers over my head.

"Giving me permission to sleep in my own bed?" he snorted. I tuned him out as my eyes closed and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**And that's it! I just got my new computer and tomorrow is a snow day so yay! Thanks Ayame akastuki kanellis for reviewing! Again if anyone has ideas please share! Akio out~**


	6. Day 1 Suna beware

Chapter 6

I sat up and stretched. I yawned as I looked around the room. _'whaaa?' _ o right I forgot. I smirked at the memory of last night. The bed was cold and messy. His scent was stale. Didn't sleep. The room defiantly suited him though. The walls, floors, door, closet, window, and bed sheets were all blood red while the rugs, dressers, comforter, and chair were black. The room was pretty plain homey wise but other than that I liked it. I crawled outta the bed and walked to the door. Before I opened the door I looked down at what I was wearing, my old school athletics shirt and basketball shorts that hung off my hips. Both were very dirty. I looked around the room before stripping off my clothes and underwear. The bra was fine. I walked over to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer. Socks and boxers. I pulled out a pair of red and black boxers. I closed the drawer and walked over to the closet and opened it. It was a decent sized walk in. I rummaged through the racks and found a large skillet shirt. I pulled it over my head and headed to the door. I walked out into the hall and looked both ways. _'I haven't even started walking and I'm already lost'_ I sweat dropped. From what I saw last night this place was huge. I took a guess and decided to go left. I walked down countless hallways and opened many doors. One of the doors I opened I walked into some kind of puppet room. There was one with shaggy hair that was staring at me when I walked in that scared the shit outta me. I walked around for a few more minutes before coming to a stair case. I followed it down and came to another floor. _'If I remember correctly this is the second floor.'_ I roamed around for a while on that floor before coming to another stair case. I followed it down and came to a big living room. _'Finally'_ I walked into the living room to the opening that I guessed was the kitchen. No one was there. _' Now that I think about it I didn't see anyone on the floors. Where is everyone?' _I noticed a little white note on the dining room table.

"Amaya everyone had things to do today. You may go and explore the village or stay in the mansion. Either way don't break anything and stay out of trouble.

-Taylor Markle"

I scoffed at the note. _'How dare he! He doesn't know me well enough to treat me like a child!' _ I threw down the note and turned towards the kitchen area. I'm a horrible cook so I decided to look for something that didn't require a stove. I soon found some frozen pancakes and put them in the microwave while getting water and a plate. When they were done I sat down and ate while planning out my day.

"I know Shiro-san won't be back till late, I'm sure Taylor has some political or whatever stuff he does things to do. Don't the siblings do some kind of training? Shobi training?"

'_**Shinobi training. Shinobi are called ninjas and they have chakra. They use that chakra to create jutsu's, Jutsus are used for battle." **_

"So that gives me a whole day to myself, cool." I got up from the table and washed my dishes. I found some shoes in the hall and slipped them on. From the size I could tell they were Kankuros. I took a step but stopped when the shoe fell off. _'Hmm'_ I searched around for some tape and scissors. I found some and quickly tightened the shoes so that they wouldn't fall off. Next I walked up to the third floor ( which I figured was the siblings floor) and started looking through doors. After about 10 doors I finally found what I was looking for. I opened the bathroom and looked around for a hair tie and brush. After finding my sought items I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. Once I was done I walked back down the stairs to the front door. I looked myself over once in the mirror before going outside. I decided to explore the village, my new home, for a while. I set off down the street looking at all the different buildings. I stopped at a few stores and got some things. Soon it was lunch time. I choose a random restraunt and went inside. I ordered some type of chicken and ate in silence while watching the streets outside. When I was done I resumed my walking through the streets. Soon I got bored so I decided to head back to the mansion. The house was still empty by the time I got back. I sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. After a few hours of boredom I decided to redecorate. After 30 minutes of scavenger hunting I finally had all the equipment needed.

"This should be fun" I grinned.

**That's the end! Sry it wasn't that good at the end. Got in an argument with a friend and had a long talk with my crush **** 3 Hope you at least like the beginning. Give me some oc characters to use. Akio out~**


	7. Fun day at home

Chapter 7

I turned on the boom box I got from Kankuros room. _ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN _blarred through the speakers.

"Get out your guns, battles begun. Are you a saint or a sinner?" I sang the lyrics as I started arranging things how I wanted. " If loves a fight then I shall die," Anger boiled inside of me as my feelings for bradly surfaced. " With my heart on the trigger. They say before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for! Well baby you are all that I adore!" I opened a can of red paint and dumped my brush in. " If love is what you need a soldier I will be, I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting till my wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back!" I flung out my brush and threw the paint on the wall on the lyrics _I'm an angel with a shotgun._ This song reminded me of him so much it hurt. I was his soldier and he used me. "I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe, don't you know your everything I have?" He was everything I had, until that whore took him from me. And then Taylor came and took me away completely, as if to say forget him. I threw the paint on the wall as the anger and pain grew. " And I wanna live not just survive tonight." I opened a can of neon pain and moved to the other side of the living room. " Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer." I did many things in the past after me and bradly split up. Maybe me coming to Suna was a good thing, a new begging? " And Major Tom will sing along," I giggled as I drew Trapper Tom, a guy who had caught the squirrels living in our roof when I still lived with mom, " Ya they still say I'm a dreamer! They say before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for! Well baby you are all that I adore, if love is what you need a soldier I will be, I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting till the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back, I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe, don't you know your everything I have! And I wanna live not just survive tonight." I got out some blue paint and started outlining my next drawing while angry hot tears spilled down my face. " I'm and angel with a shotgun fighting till the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back! I'M AN ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN FIGHTING TILL THE WARS WON I DON'T CARE IF HEAVEN WON'T TAKE ME BACK!" I slapped the bang from the bullet on the wall as the dramatic line comes on. I had drawn a gun with a bullet. I smiled at my work. " I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I have and I wanna live not just survive tonight! They say before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for, well baby you are all that I adore if love is what you need a soldier I will be…" I sunk to the ground as the last line faded out. I rubbed my eyes furiously to wipe away the tears. I got up and continued my work. Soon I was done with the living room so I moved to the kitchen. I always had a thing for peace signs so I drew a bunch or colorful ones at different angles. I laughed as I remembered my group and I doing something similar to a former member who had screwed us all over. I smirked as I recalled the horror stricken look on his face when he came home with his new girlfriend to see the entire group sitting in his living room drinking his beer. I smirked as the song that we sang that day came on the boom box. " Check it out, going out, on the late night, looking tight feeling nice it's an ass fight. I can tell I just know that its going down tonight. At the door we don't wait cause we know them. At the bar six shots just beginning, that's when dickhead put his hands on me but you see. " I laughed at loud as I remembered all the girls singing as Steven, the asshole, began to realize what was going on. " I'm not here for your entertainment! You don't really wanna mess with me tonight just stop and take a second, I was fine before you walked into my life!" it was true. We all were fine before we met him. But we all fell for his redneck charm. The thought still sickened me. " Cause you know it's over, before it's began, keep your drink just give me the money, it's just you and your hand tonight!" I laughed remembering how Amanda had made jacking off motions with her hands. "Midnight I'm drunk I don't give a fuck!" I drew a rather large and very wet middle finger in the hall. " Wanna dance by myself, guess your outta luck don't touch back up. I'm not the one buh bye! Listen up it's just not happening, you can say what you want to your boyfriends just let me have my fun tonight alright. Cause I'm not here for your entertainment! You don't really wanna mess with me tonight. Just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life, cause you know it's over before it began, keep your drink just give me the money, it's just you and your hand tonight! Break, break, break it down in the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks you'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck. We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see so quit spilling your drinks on me yeah! You know who you are, high fivin and talking shit but you're going home alone arentcha? Cause I'm not here for your entertainment no you don't really wanna mess with me tonight! Just stop and take a second just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life! Cause you know it's over before it's began! Keep your drink just give me the money, it's just you and your hand tonight it's just you and your hand! I'm not here for your entertainment no no no! You don't really wanna mess with me tonight! Just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life cause you know it's over before it began keep your drink just give me the money it's just you and your hand tonight!" I finished with a picture of Steven fucking a beer bottle. I smiled at the probability that he actually does that. My ears perked up at the next song. I grinned as a certain cat eared mummy came to mind. I rolled around on the floor until I eventually reached his room. I opened the door and walked inside. " Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see them coming from the left or from the right." I moved the furniture on both sides of the room to where they faced the middle. " I don't wanna be a priss I'm just tryna be polite but it always seems to bite me in the ask me for my number yeah ya put me on the spot, you think that we should hook up but I think that we should not. You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth and that is when it started going south oh!" I giggled as I pictured konkuro being rejected. He always did strike me as the player type. I drew a woman and a number sign in the middle of the room with a big red line through the middle of it. " Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips, stop your staring at my hey! Take a hint take a hint! No you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint take a hint take a hint! T-Take a hint Take a hint! I guess you still don't get it so let's take it from the top, you asked me what my sign is and I told you it was stop!" I drew a huge stop sign with a vagina in the middle above his bed. " And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped, you'd be here and I'd be on a yacht oh! Get your hands off my hips before I punch you in the lips stop your staring at my hey! Take a hint take a hint! No you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint take a hint, take a hint! T-Take a hint, take a hint! What about no don't you get so go and tell your friends I'm not really interested!" I did a pointer finger shake down with my lips perused. " It's about time that your leaving, I'm gonna count to three and open my eyes and you'll be gone! One, get your hands of my two, before I punch you in the three, stop your staring at my hey! Take a hint, take a hint! I am not your missing link let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint take a hint take a hint! T-Take a hint take a hint!" I was rolling on the floor from laughing so hard by the time I was done. I gave myself a pat on the back for my work before making my way over to Temari's room. I smirked at the song that was practically made for girls like me and her. " You got your keys, but where you going? The third degree just isn't working 'cuz ya walked out without asking me to go and if I followed you home would you be alone?" I drew a gun on the wall above her bed and a knife on her bedroom door. " I checked your phone cause it was beepin, are you alone? I know your creepin, cause you walked out without asking me to go but if I followed you home, I hope your alone. And I'm three steps from the edge woah, don't push me over it. Don't you know don't you know, every girl is capable of murder if ya hurt her! Watch out you don't push me any further, any further. You're not the only one walkin round with a loaded gun! This little girl is capable of murder cause ya hurt her!" I wrote the words every girl is capable of murder in big blood red letters in a font that made it look like blood was dripping from each letter. " My hands are clean not yet a killer," for the fun of it I decided to draw a picture of hands being washed with soap. " Ain't I your queen? And did ya tell her? Cause ya broke down all my shoulda known betters and I followed ya home throwing sticks and stones. And I'm two steps from the edge woah don't push me over it, don't ya know don't ya know! Every girl is capable of murder if ya hurt her, watch out you don't push me any further any further. You're not the only one walking round with a loaded gun! This little girl is capable of murder cause ya hurt her!" I danced around the room painting various violent pictures that fit the song. " Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that got a good alibi and my bags all packed! Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that cause the next ones gonna have the hammer pulled back!" I drew an angry girl holding a hammer." Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her, watch out you don't push me any further, but you fucking hurt her. Every girl is capable of murder if ya hurt her watch out you don't push her any further any further, you're not the only one walking round with a loaded gun! This little girl is capable of murder if ya hurt her." I finished up Temari's room in satisfaction. Now for the last and more challenging victim. I tried to think of a song that best described him. I scrolled through the list of songs before finally finding the perfect one. I smiled a sinister smile as strolled into Gaara's room. " The secret side of me, I'll never let you see. I'll keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me the beast is ugly," I drew a wall length picture of a pandcoon ( Mix between a panda and a raccoon) on his bed side wall. " I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. It's scratching on the walls, in the closet in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed in my body in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end! I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become, the nightmares just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster!" I drew the monsters that kids would have nightmares about when they were young and Freddy Kruger who Amanda was deathly afraid of. " My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key," I drew a picture of half my face and the other half my demonic form." I keep it caged but I can't control it. Cause if I let it out, it'll tear me up and break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end! I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become, the nightmares just begun! I must confess that I feel like a monster. I,I feel like a monster! I,I feel like a monster! It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp, there's no escape from me it wants my soul it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream. Maybe it's just a just, maybe it's inside of me stop this monster! I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I have what I've become, the nightmares just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster!" I slid down to the floor in exhaustion. I looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. It was only 5 o'clock. I'd been at it for about three hours. I grinned before jumping up and grabbing my shoes. When they were laced up I ran out the door to spread the word. The Sabaku mansion was having a party.


End file.
